


Chasing Dreams

by TheNexusCore



Series: The Nexus' Trials [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Bored!Ryuuto, But He Gets a New One, But I'll find a way, But she's tolerable, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Despair is only fun for a while, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Everyone wants Ryutensei, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I have no idea what I'm doing at the start, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), M/M, Magic, Mass Harem, Mukuro is a nigh-Yandere stalker, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Ryuuto's Happy Ending, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Ryuuto almost goes on a Genocide Route, Ryuuto is a Priest, Ryuuto is tired, Sequel to something that doesn't exist yet, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Tags are too much fun, The Nexus is a bad God, This shouldn't work, Who worships himself, Why Did I Write This?, god help me, i'm definitely going to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNexusCore/pseuds/TheNexusCore
Summary: He didn't ask to be a student of Hope's Peak. He didn't ask to become apart of a war between Hope and Despair. All he wanted was to live a quiet life, helping people. But Ryuuto soon learned he'd never live a normal life, not in this world. Now stuck with the voice of the God he worships in his mind, stuck with too many Soulmates, Ryuuto has to survive his hell of Danganronpa.Oh, did he mention the fact that he was now Soulbonded to nearly 40 people? Did the God of his God hate him that much? Also, *why* were there layers to the hierarchy of God?
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro/Original Character(s), Enoshima Junko/Original Male Character(s), Ikusaba Mukuro/Original Character(s)
Series: The Nexus' Trials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. I Hate This

Ryuuto never asked to be pulled into this situation.

Invited to Hope’s Peak Academy? He would have turned it down instantly if it wasn’t for the insistence of his family.

Oh, right. Bet you’re all confused about what’s going on. Let’s backtrack, shall we?

______________________________________

Let it be known that Ryuuto would never refuse to heal or assist a human being.  
“So, you can heal them, right?”

“It's just a minor wound, Sister Felicity. Of course, I can.” Kneeling before the child, who was his brother in-all-but-blood, Ryuuto smiled softly. He put his hand out, as the child, Michael, revealed their wounded knee. “What caused this, kiddo?”

“I tripped. I didn’t listen to you when you said to stop running around the house…” Michael said in a reserved tone, worried that his older brother would be disappointed. “I’m sorry.”

Instantly, Ryuuto ruffled up the kid’s brown hair, still smiling. “Don’t be. We all make mistakes. Think of this as a learning experience.” Ryuuto’s expression changed from relaxed to serious within a second, red and yellow-green eyes narrowing in focus. “Now, stay still. This’ll sting a bit.” Ryuuto moved his hands to Michael’s knee, as a faint green glow surrounded the two. The child winced, holding Sister Felicity’s black robe for support. Within seconds, the wound closed up, leaving no traces of there being a wound previously aside from the blood. “All done kiddo. You should get cleaned up though.”

Instantly, Ryuuto found himself on the receiving end of a tight hug from his little brother. “Thanks, big bro! You’re the best Priest ever!” Ryuuto chuckled at that, returning the hug without a second thought.

“I’m not sure about that, but if you say so kiddo.” Ryuuto returned to patting his little brother’s head, before noticing the blue eyes of Sister Felicity motioning for them to leave. He was confused, didn’t she call him here for this? He let his little brother go, telling him to go play with the other children, before following Sister Felicity. “What’s going on?”

“We have visitors. From Japan.” She responded quickly, leading him to a nearby diner. “Normally, as you know, we’d reject visitors unless they have a real purpose being here.”

“My powers.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement. It was a ‘necessary precaution’, as the nuns and matrons often told him. He could handle himself, but after helping out local London with his blessings, he effectively became a myth. A legend of sorts. It was because of him that the neighborhood of Morrowfield became more unified, at least that’s what Sister Felicity said.

The blonde nun nodded in response. “But this time, I think it's in your best interest to meet up with this visitor.” Ryuuto glanced at Felicity, confused, but listened to her regardless. Sister Felicity had essentially raised him, after all, so he trusted her. He opened the door to the diner, letting her enter before him, and then followed quickly. “Ryuuto, meet Koichi Kizakura.”

Ryuuto stared at the man before him, taking in his appearance. Ragged blonde hair, blue eyes. A thin mustache was accompanied by a goatee. He wore a white tuxedo, with a green undershirt and black vest top, with a blue-gray tie. He also wore a white hat. Possible tendency to be lazy, a voice whispered in his head. He didn’t know why, but Ryuuto felt like that could be true.

It took a moment for his brain to register a hand being extended out to him, likely for a handshake by the position. He immediately grasped the hand, shaking it. “Ryutensei James Henderson-Shock, but I prefer Ryuuto. It's an honor to meet you, Mister Kizakura.”

“Koichi’s fine, kid. Take a seat.” The man sat down, and Ryuuto followed, noticing immediately that Felicity was missing. Koichi seemed to follow his gaze. “Oh, yeah. She left just a few seconds ago while you were staring.”

Ryuuto grew flustered, not dealing well with being caught and put on the spot. “Ah, sorry about that. My mind tends to trail off when meeting new people. It's a bad habit of mine.” Koichi only laughed good-naturedly in response.

“Nah, you’re fine. Everyone’s got their own weird quirks, right?” Koichi then straightened up slightly. “That reminds me of why I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh! Yeah, Sister Felicity said it was in my best interest to meet you. Why’s that?” Ryuuto questioned, genuinely curious.

“Well, I’m a scout for Hope’s Peak Academy. We’d like to formally invite you to our prestigious school.” Koichi said with a grin, sure that he found another talented student for their school.

Ryuuto stared blankly for a few moments before standing up and sighing. “Count me out.”

Instantly, Koichi’s eyes bugged out as he grabbed the jacket sleeve of the teen before him, trying to stop him from leaving. “Hey, wait a moment! What do you mean ‘count me out’?! Don’t you understand this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity?” Ryuuto tugged his arm out of the man’s grasp effortlessly, a hand moving through his spiky lavender hair.

“Listen… Morrowfield’s grown to depend on me, just like I depend on them. I provide them with safety, easier lives. They provide me with love and support. Its a two-way street. I can’t leave them behind.” He shook his head sadly. “Honestly, I’m honored that Hope’s Peak wanted me to attend, but I seriously can’t go.”

Koichi sighed but didn’t seem disappointed. He seemed resigned at best. “Yeah, I expected something like that.” The man reached into his suit, pulling out what seemed to be a business card. “This is my number. Call me if you change your mind.”

“People don’t typically refuse the invitations, do they?” Ryuuto asked though it was more of a rhetorical question. Koichi stood up, dusting his suit off.

“Nah, but its never a bad idea to be prepared for anything.” Koichi shrugged in response before they shook hands again, the Scout then leaving the diner moments later. Ryuuto sighed, as he returned to the orphanage.

______________________________________

“So, what happened?” Felicity asked him later, as Ryuuto took a sip of his freshly brewed tea.

“Got invited to Hope’s Peak Academy.” At those words, Felicity’s eyes brightened.

“And? What happened?!” The nun was barely able to keep her excitement out of her voice, which caused Ryuuto to go silent out of nervousness, instead choosing to take another sip of his tea. Felicity’s eyes narrowed. “Ryuuto… don’t tell me you refused.”

Instantly, Ryuuto looked away, unable to look Felicity in the eye. He visibly wilted as her glare increased in strength. “Alright, alright! I did! I refused!”

“Why?!” Felicity snapped instantly, with Ryuuto growing a backbone from the question.

“You know why, Sister Felicity! I’m the only thing protecting Morrowfield from-”

“We don’t need your protection, Ryuuto! We just want your happiness! You need to get a real education, to get yourself out there!” Felicity interjected immediately, causing Ryuuto to go quiet. Felicity took a deep breath, as she got up and placed a hand on her the man she called a son’s right cheek. “You’ve helped us enough, son. You need to help yourself now.”

Sister Felicity, no; his Mother had a point, he supposed. But… “I don’t know if I can leave. This is the only home I know. It won’t be the same without the kids, the matrons… without you.” Ryuuto said softly.

“It won’t be forever, my boy. But you can’t just hole yourself up in here for the rest of eternity. You need to make some real human connections. Live a more exciting life! Get yourself a girlfriend.”

“The last one seems out of place,” Ryuuto commented though he couldn’t help but smile. He then put his cup of tea down on the table before him. “I… I’ll attend Hope’s Peak. But only because I know you’ll pester me until I do.”

Felicity smirked unapologetically. That was the truth, and she would have gotten the other matrons and the kids to help. “Go call that man, then. He gave you a way to contact him, right?”

“Yeah…” Ryuuto sighed, pulling out Koichi’s business card. “I’ll call him then.”

Later, Ryuuto stood before the Hope’s Peak Academy Scout, a bored look in his eyes. “Alright, old man. What’s my title?”

Koichi smirked, knowing that one way or another, the kid would have come back to him. His streak of bringing in Ultimates wouldn’t be broken yet, it seemed! “We’ve found it extremely appropriate to give someone of your caliber, the Priest who can perform miracles with the help of his God, the one who-”

“Get on with it,” Ryuuto growled impatiently. Koichi sighed, he tried to make things more entertaining and got verbally attacked for it. Whatever.

“Congratulations, Ryutensei James Henderson-Shock. You’ve been accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Priest.”


	2. Chapter 2

This was just ridiculous. He was in the same class as a bunch of crazies.

Oh, sure there were a few calm people here, but they were a minority.

He thought he made a good impression regardless. Plus, Alpha finally decided to surface again and speak for once.

You want details, right, right. I'll make sure to cut to the chase next time.

* * *

Ryuuto aimlessly walked around the halls of Hope's Peak Academy, hands kept in his pockets. Nothing around here was interesting him in the slightest. There was some Reserve Course he found out about, apparently some way to get into the school for people who didn't find their talents yet.

 _"That's a load of bullshit if you ask me. But you didn't hear that from me, m'kay?"_ Ah, there he was. Alpha, the ever-so-annoying nigh-omniscient God that only appeared when it benefitted him. _"Oh shut up, how many times have I saved your ass in the past?"_

"Not enough to have my respect, Priest or not. You keep sleeping, you lazy bastard." Ryuuto muttered, causing the God to pout as he manifested next to Ryu.

 _"C'mon, Ryu! I've helped you a lot haven't I?! You know I care about you, bro!"_ The God begged, causing Ryu to smirk at his look-alike God.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just messing with ya. I couldn't hate you." The Priest told Alpha, causing the being to sigh in relief, before glaring at him viciously.

_"You almost gave me a heart attack, bro!"_

"You don't even have a heart anymore! You're a non-corporeal ghost that uses me as a vessel!" Ryu shot back with a faint grin, causing the God to roll his eyes and ruffle up his hair.

_"I'm gonna go back to sleep-"_

"Asshole."

 _"-But I'm going to leave you with all my powers in the meantime."_ The God then paused, gaining a thoughtful look. _"Scratch that, almost all my powers."_

"Still an asshole." Ryu said, as Alpha shook his head and muttered something about 'ungrateful brats' before fading away again, returning to their soul to sleep like the lazy God he was.

With that aside, Ryu continued his journey to get used to Hope's Peak Academy and its maze of a campus, while also searching for his future classmates. As he made his way upstairs, he passed by a girl, with his senses going off like a stream of electricity being sent right through his body. She's about to trip down. Instantaneously, he turned around, extending his hand out. A dark blue glow surrounded his hand and the girl, stopping her from hitting the floor and allowing her to levitate.

Ryuuto sighed in relief as he pulled his arm up, pulling the girl up to his level using Gravity magic, which let him get a good look at her. He would have been lying if he said she wasn't somewhat attractive. He heard some laughter in the back of his mind, probably from Alpha using his life as 'bedtime entertainment'. "Oh, wow. You never call anyone attractive. Yep, I made the good call doing what I did."

'What the hell did you do, Alpha.' Ryu thought tiredly but only received more laughter as a response. Oh, sometimes he really hated his Lord/brother. He returned to looking over the girl, wanting to be sure she was fine. Let's see… she had unevenly cut purple hair, that's fine, Ryu supposed. She also had grey-purple eyes… no wait, they were a heterochromatic red and yellow-green… no wait it was back to purple.

'What the hell-' Ryu thought confusedly, before shaking the strange feeling that he felt as he stared into the girl's eyes. He then began to hear some whimpers and cries… which were coming from the girl. Craaaaaaaaap. "Uh, Miss… are you okay?"

"I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyy!" The girl in the nurse's outfit apologized to him, as he released her from his (or really, Alpha's) Gravity magic's grip. "I-I wasted your time! P-please forgive me!" The girl bowed, causing Ryu to grow uncomfortable. He could sense her emotions and vaguely see her thoughts due to his powers as the Ultimate Priest of the Alpha, and he could tell that the girl was expecting him to lash out at her.

"It's fine! I couldn't just stand by and let someone get hurt on my watch anyway!" He tried to get the girl to calm down, a disarming yet nervous smile on his face. "My family always said I had some sort of hero complex, wanting to help anyone and everyone around me." He then put his hand out to the girl for a handshake, smiling at her slightly confused expression. "How about we introduce ourselves! My name's Ryutensei, a future student of Hope's Peak in Class 77-B! But please, call me Ryu!"

The girl seemed startled by his cheerful disposition, which he could reaffirm with her emotions. She didn't expect him to be nice to her, how depressing. She eventually caught up with the moment as she made an 'eep' like noise and straightened up. "M-my name is M-Mikan Tsumiki! I-I'm the Ultimate Nurse… A-and a future classmate of yours!" Mikan then bowed slightly again. "I-if it's alright… can I ask for permission to remember your name?"

"Oh?" Ryu tilted his head to the left in confusion. "Remember my name? You don't need permission to remember something like that, Mikan."

"Th-that's so kind of you, Ryu…" The girl giggled, a faint blush and a happy expression coming to her face. Oh god-

'Alpha, please tell me you didn't.'

 _"Okay then! I didn't!"_ The God cheerfully replied as Ryu could hear the munching of popcorn in the back of his mind.

'Liar. You did something.' Ryu scathingly thought, as Alpha snickered, munching on snacks in the background. '...Are you _eating_?'

 _"Yep. Not like you could stop me anyways."_ Alpha cheekily responded. _"I'll answer your questions later, 'brother'. For now, just avoid looking weird and actually bond with people like Felicity told ya, 'kay?"_

'Bitch.' Ryu thought, before focusing back on Mikan. "Don't mention it, just… being a decent human being and a good representative of The Alpha."

That caught the girl's attention again, as she looked up at him. "Alpha…? What's t-that?" The girl asked, still stuttering out of nervousness. Ryu smiled, seeing this as a chance to tell people about the Alpha. Despite how he casually called the God names, he genuinely cared about him and always loved telling people about the God, so he could grow in power and gain a following. He already had a good chunk of Morrowfield converted to The Alpha's Religion (Name Pending), with a few random followers across the globe. Why not continue spreading his name and word here, since he was the Ultimate Priest.

"Alpha isn't a what, but a who! It's the name of the God who inhabits and shares a body with me, the magical nigh-omniscient divine being who saved countless lives and gave me his power!" Ryu exclaimed, raising his arms to the sky as icicles formed above them. "Can't you see, Mikan? Applaud his magnificent power!"

"Y-yes, of course!" The poor girl squeaked, before clapping quickly. Damn, she still seemed to be scared of him. He sighed as he lowered his hands, the ice fading away and turning into icy blue mist, quickly dispersing.

"You don't need to be so scared of me, Mikan. We're classmates, and we should be friends and all that junk." Ryu waved his hand as he then looked at the nurse. "You said you're a future classmate of yours… do you know where the orientation will be?"

"A-ah, yes! P-please follow me!" Mikan said, before running off, with Ryu following close behind and making sure she didn't trip or anything like that. He could see that the girl was accident-prone.

'Why does it feel like I'm going to regret coming here?' Ryu thought tiredly, as he used Gravity magic to keep Mikan from slipping and landing on her back. What the hell did she even slip on anyway?

* * *

The gym was apparently where orientation would be taking place. It certainly looked ready for something like that, at the very least. He wasn't very interested in his surroundings though… and he was barely invested with the idea of befriending anyone. If it wasn't for the fact that Sister Felicity would be very disappointed with him if he didn't at least try to make any friends, he would have just stayed antisocial and away from the rest of his class.

But alas, he did have to ensure that he didn't get murdered by an angry mother figure (that was probably a joke). His eyes trailed across his fellow students of 77-B. 8 girls, 7 boys. 8 if you included him. All to make a perfect and even 16. 'So, these are the Ultimates, the best of the best…' He was barely interested in talking with any of them, as his mind, linked to Alpha's sleeping mind; could translate their appearances into basic outlines of anyone's personalities and Talents (if they had any) due to his nigh-omniscience. Useful, but he only got to use this when the God was asleep. Of course, Alpha knew about this, so he restricted it to things he felt like showing.

Today, Alpha seemed like forcing Ryu to socialize, since he was getting absolute blanks. He could know about anything else, like the worlds that Alpha saved, but he was getting nothing about his fellow classmates. 'Shit.' Ryu thought in annoyance as he got up from his chair and walked over to the rest of his class. 'Socialization, here I come.' He bitterly thought.

He was immediately intercepted by a tall and scrawny-looking man with pale, almost white hair and sicky pale skin; wearing casual clothing. Luckster, his mind whispered, giving him that hint of nigh-omniscience that Alpha was keeping from him. Interesting, what did luck have to do with this guy?

Apparently, everything.

"Ah, you've finally decided to join us! I was almost worried that we'd have a recluse for a classmate for a second there!" The man spoke with a smile. "I suppose I was wrong there!"

"Only thing keeping me from sitting back down and staying far away from the rest of you is the fact that my guardians would throw a fit if I didn't make any friends," Ryu dully said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't think I actually wanted to socialize."

"Ah… I suppose every Ultimate is different." The man sighed, though he was still smiling. "Do you mind if I ask for your name?"

"Does everyone in Japan act this formal?" Ryu muttered, feeling alienated from his home country due to being raised in Morrowfield. He then shook his head and smiled at the sickly-looking man that was to be his fellow student. "My name is Ryutensei, but please, call me Ryu. I am the Ultimate Priest."

The man quickly introduced himself as Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Apparently, Hope's Peak had some sort of lottery they held every year to select one random ordinary student to join their school, given the title of the Ultimate Lucky Student. He had zero ideas why Luck was considered a Talent, but he wasn't the one running this school was he? Ryu was sure they had a reason for doing what they did… otherwise this was a stupid school. He certainly hoped they knew what they were doing.

"But still…" Nagito began again, catching Ryu's attention. "I've never heard of an Ultimate Priest… and your name hasn't popped up on any discussion boards." That caused Ryu to chuckle in amusement.

"Of course not. I'm not a public figure. I keep to myself, in my neighborhood typically." Ryu explained with a faint smile. "You might have heard of me in other ways though. Urban legends. I'm the **Saint of Autumn**."

"Wait, the same Saint of Autumn that healed an entire forest? The Miracle Worker?" Nagito's eyes lit up with recognition before he smiled and laughed. "Ah, such hope! We have the Saint of Autumn attending our school!"

"It's not that big of a deal." Ryu waved it off, not knowing how to deal with actual praise directed towards him. "I just like helping out the natural world, just like how it helped me."

"Ah, an advocate of nature! Truly, you deserve the title of the Saint of Autumn!" The Luckster then looked at his hands, an unreadable expression on his face. "Scum like me doesn't deserve to be in the same building as you, let alone share a classroom."

Wow, self-deprecating much? Ryu then looked around the gym again before looking at Nagito. "So, this is the entire class then?"

His lucky classmate seemed to have caught his gaze. "That's right! 16 students! The perfect number!" Nagito nodded, before smiling again. "If you'd like any help talking with the rest of the class, I'd be honored to assist such an honorable symbol of hope."

"Much appreciated… Komaeda-san." He really needed to get used to using Japanese terms, he wasn't in England anymore. He was back 'home', and he had to catch up quickly.

* * *

It was after introducing himself to his classmates, did he notice that the one thing he heard about Hope's Peak and their Ultimates was true. They all had their own quirks and eccentricities, things that made them unique. Aaaaaand most of them were batshit crazy.

The only sane ones he met was an Ultimate Gamer, an Ultimate Swordswoman, and an Ultimate Mechanic (though that last one was questionable). Mikan counted on that list of sane people, but he already met her, so she didn't really count.

Oh yeah, and there was a fight going on right now between the Ultimate Gymnast and the Ultimate Team Manager. He was trying his best to ignore it and stay far away, but the absurd shaking of the building was keeping him from going to sleep. Heck, it even woke up Alpha.

 _"GOD DAMNIT MAKE IT STOPPPP!"_ Alpha begged, groaning from within Ryu's mindscape. _"JUST STOP IT OR I WILL!"_

"Fine, but only because this is getting absurd." Ryu stood up and put his right hand out, blue auras surrounding Akane and Nekomaru. "Right, I've had enough of that. Both of you, down." He motioned his hand downwards, forcing the two to kneel. "We don't need the gym exploding on the first day."

"Ahhh!" Mikan grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her. "Don't hurt them too much, Ryu!" At that, the Ultimate Priest rolled his eyes.

"They aren't going to be hurt unless they try to move." He replied to the easily frightened Nurse, eyes faintly glowing blue as he looked over at the two he caught in his magic. Ryu's eyes narrowed. These two were surprisingly powerful... for humans.

"Hey! What the hell is this all about!" Akane growled as she looked up at him. "Let me go already! I'm not done here!"

"And I say you are, so either calm down or you're staying like that until orientation finally begins." Ryu retorted, his eyes cold and focused. He could pick up on some confused and worried muttering around him from the rest of his classmates, mostly wondering how he was doing what he did.

"Kid's right, y'know! I would recommend listening to him, he's the more passive one here." Ryu sighed as he heard the familiar voice of the Talent Scout that brought him here, turning his head to look at Koichi.

"You took your sweet-ass time getting here, didn't you, drunkard?" Ryuuto said in a tired tone, causing the Talent Scout to laugh nervously.

"Well, I'm here now." Noticing he had caught everyone's attention, Koichi motioned for Ryu to release Nekomaru and Akane. With a tired eyeroll, he did so and turned to Koichi. "As many of you know, I'm Koichi Kizakura, a Talent Scout for Hope's Peak Academy. From this day forth, I'll be your homeroom teacher."

_...He was going to regret coming here, wasn't he?_


End file.
